


LotR Love

by Onefandomatatime



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onefandomatatime/pseuds/Onefandomatatime
Summary: Aranel is discovered in the woods of the realm of Thranduil and soon falls for the Elvish Prince. But Thranduil won't have that...





	1. Chapter 1

Legolas started. “Who’s there?!” he said as he drew up his bow. “Hello.” said a soft yet deep feminine voice. He slowly lowered his bow and walked in the direction of the voice with his left hand placed on the handle of his white knife. A head peeked out from behind a tree. There stood an Elvish woman. Her tall slender frame was hidden under what would be a beautiful light purple dress but was nearly unrecognizable having been ripped and shredded. Her pale face shown with fear and was smeared with grime and dirt and had scratches and bruises all over. Her dark hair was tangled and matted. Legolas stopped in his tracks and gaped open mouthed at her for a moment. She took one step towards him and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. As soon as she hit the ground Legolas sprang from his surprise and rushed over to her, falling on one knee at her side. His eyes were wide with worry as he placed a gentle hand on her forehead and picked up her hand, whispering in the elvish-tongue. He then carefully lifted her off the ground and started the long walk back to the Halls. 

The guard saw only Legolas at first walking at an oddly slow pace. “My Lord Legolas!” he called. Legolas then called back “Open the Gates and get one of the medicine maids! Quickly!” The guard, thinking by then that Legolas had been badly injured called his orders back further inside, and then rushed to help Legolas. But as he grew nearer he realized that Legolas was carrying something. No, someONE. An Elf-maid it seemed. He reached Legolas’ side and helped him shoulder the burden. She was light but after long enough, anyone could grow weary carrying her on their own. “Who is she?” the guard asked curiously. “I do not know,” answered Legolas “but we must take her in for the time being.”

Aranel woke up and found herself lying in a gigantic room on a huge, soft and spacious canopy bed. But it was dark. Lit only by candlelight and the starry night sky, it was hard to see much. But then there wasn’t very much to see. Just the bed she was in, a small bedside table, and a large carved wooden wardrobe.

Suddenly the huge wooden doors to her room opened. She closed her eyes and put her head back on her pillows as though she was asleep. She heard voices. She recognised one of them as the man from the forest. The other, much older, more solemn and a bit deeper, she did not know. “.... -was in the forest by the borders. I didn't know what to do with her and couldn't let her die so i brought her here. “ “you should have gotten my permission first, Legolas. (Ah so his name is legolas ) I would not have condoned this.” said the other voice. “that's exactly why I did not come to you. You would have let her die.” Legolas responded. 

The voices had reached the end of her bed now. Aranel had to fight not to move or open her eyes. She was supposed to be sleeping. The voices had stopped now, but she could feel them still there at the foot of the massive bed, probably staring at her. She stirred and rolled over onto her back, opening her eyes, and expecting to see the faces of the two voices at the end of the bed. But there was no one there. But I heard voices. I know i heard voices. And footsteps. Am i just going mad? Suddenly, Aranel needed to get up and move around. Really badly. Almost urgently. She flung back the bed coverings and swung her legs over the side. That's when she saw herself. In a mirror, hanging on a wall that she hadn't before noticed. Aranel gasped in surprise. Surely this isn't my very own reflection. It can't be….

Aranel wasn't sure what time it was when she next awoke, but she knew it was night. She sat up quietly, but it hurt to breathe, something she had failed to notice when last she was awake. She looked down and noticed her clothes were different. Someone had been in and changed her clothes and she'd been unconscious through it! Then Aranel felt a pain all too familiar to her. She was hungry. Very hungry. I wonder if I can get some proper food around this place. Slowly, carefully, she placed one foot, then the other, gingerly on the floor. So far so good. Placing a hand on the bedside table, she pushed down, and, with an effort, stood unassisted. 

The big wooden doors were heavy, but she only needed one open to get out, thank the gods. She pulled on the door and felt a pain in her back and neck so immense, she almost collapsed onto the ground. Breathing heavily, she planted her feet, and opened the door with one last heaving pull. 

Legolas had had his hand poised to knock on the door when all of a sudden, the door had been wrenched open right before him. There she stood before him, weak and practically panting, yet still there was a beauty about her….

Aranel stood frozen on the spot, staring at him. She had to admit, he was fairly attractive for an elf. But she dismissed the thought quickly, she’d worry about that another time. Right now, Aranel needed food. Real nourishment. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly the kind he-elf motioned with his hand and two elvish servants appeared bearing food and drink. Aranel was so grateful, she didn’t think of her appearance or even her manners. She immediately grabbed what food she could, and started gorging. 

Even watching her practically stuffing her face is not that bad. There must be something wrong with me… i wonder if i could be falling ill to something. .. Legolas walked quietly away


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moons of resting day and night with excellent food, Aranel was beginning to feel much better albeit slightly fat. She had been able to get up and walk around with a little less pain today, and had (barely) been able to dress herself. Despite the good progress she had made in healing physically, Aranel had yet to even THINK of what had brought her to such a horrible state in the first place. 

I wonder if i should go and check in on her.. She must be getting bored cooped up in one room for so long.. Legolas decided to pay Aranel a real visit to find out how she was feeling.

Aranel was just laying down for a nap when she heard a soft but firm knock at her door. “Who is that, i wonder..” she muttered to herself. “Come in!” she called out. The door opened and in walked Legolas. “Greetings, and welcome to the Halls of Thranduil. I am glad to see you are recovering well and look much healthier than when i first found you along the borders of our lands.” Legolas said. Aranel looked at him. Legolas looked at her. “My name is Aranel. Thank you very much for the care you have given me.” she replied. “My name is-” “-Legolas, yes i heard someone call you by that name many days ago.” Aranel cut in. “ I am not just Legolas, fair lady, i am Prince of these halls and this land. I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of the ElvenKing Thranduil.” Legolas corrected. “I found you many days ago when you fell unconscious in the forest at the western borders of our land. I do not know where you come from, or where you were going, but you have ended up here, and if you wish to stay, my father will grant you this wish…. For the time being. “ He finished. “Then if you don’t mind, prince Legolas, i must be getting to sleep as listening to your constant babble has tired me more even than i was when you interrupted my nap just earlier.” Aranel snapped. Legolas fought to hold his tongue, as he knew that this lady was recovering from what seemed to be quite an ordeal. He dipped his head and took his leave of the room as quickly as possible. Only when he was outside her room, and the door firmly closed behind him, did he release the hot burst of anger he’d been holding in with a huff and a sigh.

Aranel sat on the bed, thinking of how disrespectful she must have come off to the Prince. She was tired and still wounded yes, but coming from where she had, Aranel of all men, hobbits, dwarves, and elves alike should know how it feels to be disrespected by someone she had been so kind to.. She had no right to snap at the Prince in the way she just had not minutes ago. Sighing, she gingerly layed down on the bed wishing she could have another chance at a first meeting with Prince Legolas.

 

Thranduil was sitting. Alone. In his throne room. On his throne. The only thing he could think about was that painfully beautiful elf-maiden. I think i shall pay her a visit again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an LotR fanfic before so don't judge me too harshly


End file.
